HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Endurance
'''Endurance (EDR) - Aspect''' Most, if not all, spells require a bit of physical endurance to cast. They require effort and so they take something out of the spellcaster. When casting a spell, the Endurance Aspect of the spell is listed on the EDR line. The most common is 1 EDR for every 1d10 in the Total Skill roll. Spell Construction When constructing a spell, the EDR Aspect can bring the cost of learning the spell down. For every 1 EDR/d10 above the first, the DS to learn the spell is reduced by 1. In other words, every spell has a minimum of 1 EDR to cast. Anything beyond that reduces the DS of the spell. Primary Characteristic = Constitution or Spirit. Secondary Characteristic = Strength To learn Endurance the caster rolls their Basic Skill (Magecraft or Spiritualism) in an attempt to increase the maximum Endurance allowed for spellcasting. If the roll is higher than their current EDR Aspect Level, then it increases to the new roll and they gain an XP in their Basic Skill. If the roll is lower, then they leave the EDR Aspect Level alone and do '''''not''''' gain an XP in their Basic Skill and the caster may not roll again until their Basic Skill TSB increases by 1. ''E.g. Ashler can add 24 additional EDR to any new spell to lower its overall Cost to Learn by 24. He wants to increase this so he rolls Magecraft and rolls a 27. He gains 1 XP in Magecraft and now may add up to 27 EDR to new spells to lower their Cost to Learn by 27. Had he rolls a 24 or less, there would be no changes to anything and he could not try again until his Magecraft TSB went up by 1.'' Easing Spells Endurance Expenditure of a Spell can be reduced by increasing it's casting time. For every 1 additional Casting Time increment taken to cast the spell, the Endurance Cost is halved. For example, a [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Fireball|Fireball]] typically takes 1 Turn to cast. It's a 6d10+15 check for the caster so it costs 6 EDR to cast. The caster can take one additional Turn to cast the spell and reduce the EDR of the spell to 3. Total EDR to cast a spell cannot reduce below 1. Navigation Aspects * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Casting Time|Casting Time]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Duration|Duration]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Endurance|Endurance]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Intensity|Intensity]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Number of Targets|Number of Targets]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Other|Other]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Range|Range]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Shape|Shape]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Focus|Focus]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Verbal Component|Verbal Component]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Somatic Component|Somatic Component]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Material Component|Material Component]] [[HGD10|'''Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home''']] '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds|Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics|Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 3 - Skills|Chapter 3 - Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles|Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 5 - Physical Combat S|Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills ]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills|Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 7 - Equipment|Chapter 7 - Equipment]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 8 - Crafting|Chapter 8 - Crafting]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills|Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 10 - Appendix|Chapter 10 - Appendix]]'''=